One by One
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: Someone is trying to kill them. But who? Many tragedies have happened and all they want to know is why?
1. The Attack

**This is going to be my first horror story. With a touch of romance added to it. The romance is based on the original couples, AlvinxBrittany, SimonxJeanette and TheodorexEleanor**

Summary

Brittany's POV

We were all outside the church after we finished. My sisters, the boys, Miss Miller and Dave were with us. We were all talking about different things and for ONCE Alvin and I weren't arguing. When...

*BANG*

Everyone was pannicking, screaming and running around trying to get away. I was scared and confused. What's going on?

I turned to my sisters who were clinging onto the boys and Dave and Miss Miller were trying to get us to safety.

"We're gonna die!" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin! We are not going to die just get into the car NOW!" Dave yelled at us to move.

We ran in and thank God I got in before a bullet shot me. I was a centimeter away from it. I sighed with relief as Dave pulled up and drove madly away from the guns and weapons.

I looked back and could see people in their cars making their escape as well. I even saw people running away and even some lying in a pool of blood...dead.

I suddenly felt tears in my eyes that were soon wiped away by Alvin. He pulled me closer to him with his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"I'm scared Alvin" I whimpered to him burrying my head in his chest.

"I know you are. I am too." He whispered to me with a hint fear in his voice.

"Dave, what just happened back there?" Simon asked him.

I looked at Dave while he kept his eyes on the road. His mouth was in a straight line and his eyes looked confused and a bit scared.

"I don't know Simon. I just don't now." He shook his head a bit. Miss Miller looked like she was deep in thought. She propably was thinking about what happened. Simon and Eleanor were clinging onto eachother in fear. Jeanette had her face buried in Simon's chest with tears in her eyes. Simon had his right arm protectively around her.

_'What just happened back there? Who would do such a thing?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else...<p>

"Is the damage done?" The boss said.

"Yes boss."

He smiled evilly. "Good..."

"But...unfortunately boss, they managed to escape."

His eyes went wide and a look of anger and dissapointed was plastered all over his face. "WHAT?"

"They escaped boss. We tried..." They gulped.

"You tried? I want those boys and their 'friends' dead! Is that clear?" He snapped at them as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Yes boss."

"Well, go on then! I don't see you moving!" He yelled in anger.

They gulped and ran out of the room as fast they could slamming the door behind them.

He had an evil glint in his eyes. "Get ready boys. You're about to be chipmunk stew." He laughed under his breath.

**OMG, who is that? Any ideas? And about what happened to them...thank God Brittany's OK after that bullet nearly hit her. She was so lucky! But one thing that you really should be thinking about is...what the heck is going on? Review to find out!**


	2. The News Report

**Alright, in my last chapter it told you about the event that happened to them. Now, here is what they're going through now.**

Alvin's POV

We were all sitting on the couch with the T.V. on the news while on mute. We were all just so worried about what happened at the church today. I mean, it only happened in the morning and now it's the afternoon. And seeing my best friend who I am secretly in love with cry and show a different side of her made me feel angry and upset at the whole thing. I never want to see her that way again. Why us? What did we ever do to deserve such a thing?

Brittany was lying her head on my chest with her arms wrapped around me while I had my arm around her head as she whimpered quietly in her sleep. This just caused me to be more angry and confused with the world.

"Hey, there's breaking news on T.V." Theodore announced.

Simon put the volume up as we turned our attention to the screen.

_'This just in, the Los Angeles church had just been attacked by bombs and weapons at 11:15am today on Sunday. The news report states that over 34 people were found dead in their own blood in front of the church. News also states that The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, manager Dave Seville and the girls stepmother Miss Miller were also there when the attack took place. But they managed to escape in one peace. Police are now putting this case into action and will try to find the person or people behind this attack...'_

Simon put it back on mute. We all just sat there in silence trying to process every piece of information given to us.

"Who do you think it is guys?" Eleanor asked us while still thinking about the whole thing.

"I don't know Ellie. But I'm sure it has something to do with us." Jeanette rubbed her back.

We all looked at her. "How so?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well...we went through so much as kids. Remember? Ian, the Vorsteins, your uncle Harry, that squirrel that turned Alvin into a monster...it could be any one of them." Jeanette explained to us.

"I'm beginning to think Jeanette is right. We could all be in danger. And us not knowing about who was behind that attack today makes it the more harder to know who we're dealing with right now." Simon looked worried. More worried than before. We all were.

"Guys, I'm becoming scared right now." Theodore was on the couch with a scarred look on his face almost starting to cry.

Eleanor went up to Theodore and hugged him. "Don't worry Teddy. We're all going to get through this together. And we'll always be there for you. Including me." She smiled warmly at him while he smiled back.

I smiled knowingly that those two are in love with each other. And it's pretty obvious too. The way they cook together, talk together...they love each other. Just like how I feel about Brittany.

Just then, Dave arrived home and made his way to the living room where we all sat. He looked at us with a look of worry on his face.

"Hey fellas, girls. Did you see that news report?" He asked us pointing at the screen.

We all nodded. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. Then he looked up at us rubbing his hands.

"OK. This is what's going to happen. You aren't allowed to leave this house without me knowing. You won't go out after school. You'll come straight back here. I'll be the one driving you to school to make sure you arrive there safely. Is that clear?" He asked looking at them all.

We all nodded. "Yes Dave."

"Good. Now come on. It's getting late and the girls need to go home. So boys say goodbye to the girls and I'll be watching you as you cross the road to your house. Who knows what else could happen after that event." He urged us to say goodbye quickly.

Brittany got off me and stood up. I stood up next to her looking in her eyes. "You sure you're OK?" I looked at her worried.

She smiled a bit before nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine. Goodnight Alvin" She hugged me and I hugged her back. I didn't want to let her go. Or see her leave. I just wanted to have her near me all day so I know she's safe. But I had to let go eventually.

I smiled at her. "Goodnight Britt. Be safe OK?" She nodded at me smiling. "I will"

I turned to see my brothers saying their goodbyes and giving their counterpart crushes a hug. I smiled a bit. It's no secret either that Simon has feelings for Jeanette. And how Jeanette is so shy around him. I know she feels the same way.

They left our house after saying our last goodbye to each other. Dave went with them to take them home while we went upstairs to get ready for bed. Dave made it back and checked up on us.

"Now I know what happened to us today was terrifying. But try to at least get a good night sleep alright?" He asked us softly while we made our way into our beds.

We nodded. "Alright Dave. No promises but OK." I muttered as I lay down.

He sighed and turned off the lights closing our bedroom door.

I sighed remembering Jeanette's words. I closed my eyes. _'I wonder who it was...'_

**OK, I am putting up a pole that will give you the chance to decide who will be the criminal behind the attack. But for now, I'm working on building up the suspense. Review PLEASE :)**


	3. Why not me?

**This is going to be the first attack. But can you guess who it will be first?**

Eleanor's POV

We were all walking together back home from school. I kept close to the group so I could feel safe. Knowing that there was an attack yesterday that we could have been killed in had got me paranoid. I was talking to Theodore trying to forget about yesterday.

"Guys, we need to relax. I mean, it happened yesterday! Nothing happened in the morning, nothing happened while we were at school, so nothing could happen while we are walking home...right?" Alvin turned to Simon.

He looked back at us for a moment. "I-I don't know. After what happened yesterday, you can't be too sure about anything."

I sighed. Knowing something could happen at any moment is making me grow nervous.

And then it just happened so fast. I was staying close to Theodore when something grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Everyone was now looking behind them to see me without Theodore near me. They looked behind me and gasped of fear.

Theodore was on the ground trying to get up. He looked so weak. I looked to the source that caused Theodore to be thrown on the ground. I gasped and began to feel frightened. There just a few feet away from us was a big white dog that looked so much like a wolf. And knowing Theodore was scared of big creatures like that I had to do something.

"Theodore!" I yelled to him as I tried to run to him and help him. But just as I was getting to him the creature jumped in front of me causing me to back away.

"Ellie! No!" Brittany yelled to me.

"Eleanor! Get back here!" Jeanette yelled frantically at me.

"No! I have to help Theodore!" I yelled to them and ran for my life around the creature and to Theodore.

I got him up and just as we were about to make a run for it the creature charged at us. Theodore and I began screaming and ran to our siblings. Theodore's brothers grabbed his hands and my sisters grabbed mine and we all ran for our lives.

We ran and ran until we reached a dead end in an alley way. Why in the world did we decide to run in here in the first place? Oh yeah. To get away from the beast!

We turned around once we heard a low growl coming from behind us. It was the creature! I was petrified. But knowing Theodore he was more scared than I was!

As soon as we turned it pounced on us. We all screamed and dodged it's pounce. All of us except...Theodore! No!

"Theodore! Someone help Theodore!" I cried of fear of my best friend's safety.

"HELP!" He was yelling at us to do something. But what can we do? If we make a move then we'll end up just like Theodore! But deciding it was worth it I picked up a stone and threw it at the creature.

I continued this until it finally looked at me with anger-filled eyes. At that I ran to my sisters for protection and hid behind them. But that didn't make me feel better, I am still worried about Theodore's safety!

"AAAAHHH!" He yelled in pain. I could see the blood coming out of him. This was not good! My eyes began to water as I tried to hold back my tears.

"HEY! YOU STUPID CREATURE OVER HERE! NOBODY HURTS MY BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Alvin yelled at it fuming as he charged for the creature.

"Alvin, no!" Brittany yelled at him to stop. But Alvin was still filled with rage in him that he chased the thing away!

I looked over at Theodore and gasped. Tears were now falling down my cheeks. I ran to him and sobbed on his lifeless body.

Simon ran over to us and checked for a pulse. "It's weak but still pumping." He looked in fear at us as he looked like he was trying to fight back tears of his own along with Alvin.

"THEODORE! THEODORE, WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" I yelled at him. I cried my eyes out as the blood got onto my hands and clothes. But I didn't care about that now. All I cared about was Theodore.

"I called Dave and Miss Miller. They said they are on their way. I also talked to the police. They're coming over here as well." Jeanette looked worried and afraid just like I am.

2 minutes passed and finally the police along with the ambulance came and took Theodore onto the stretcher and pushed him away into the ambulance.

I was still crying. My sisters were beginning to cry. And most importantly his brothers had began to cry. Finally Dave and Miss Miller came and Dave ran to us while Miss Miller went to talk to the police officers.

"Are you all alright? Thank goodness Jeanette called me and told me what happened! I knew this would happen I should have picked you up from school!" Dave was clearly mad at himself.

"Kids! I just spoke to the police! Apparently, there was a large dog on the loose and just so happened to attack Theodore!" Miss Miller explained.

"Alright Kids, here's what we're going to do. Alvin and Simon you'll be spending the night at the girl's place while I go to the hospital with Theodore." Dave told us.

"But we want to see Theodore!" Alvin argued.

"For once I agree with Alvin! There is no way we're just going to leave you to be there for Theodore alone!" Simon told him.

"OK that's enough you two! You are staying over at the girl's house and you will get to see Theodore soon. OK?" Dave told them sternly.

"Yes Dave" They muttered. "Good. Now behave you two. Especially you Alvin." Dave looked at him.

"Whatever." He looked annoyed and sighed.

Dave turned and ran to the ambulance where he had hopped in. I watched it drive away just wishing it was me in there instead of Theodore. Or at least have me there for him. But no. As of right now he is in the hospital and I have no clue when he is going to feel better! Why Theodore? Why not me?

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	4. You can only hope

Simon's POV

It had been two hours since the attack. And we were all sitting in the living room quietly trying to watch some TV. But after what happened to Theodore, my little brother, I just can't think straight anymore. All I cared about is how was Theodore? Is he going to be OK? Did he wake up yet? All these questions have been going through my mind ever since it happened. And are yet to be answered.

I took a look at everyone around me. Since Dave is with Theodore at the hospital, it's just me, Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor, Alvin and Miss Miller.

I took a look at Miss Miller first. She was reading a book and looked slightly worried at the same time. I think I'm not the only one worried about Theodore here. Of course not. Miss Miller has been our carer for Dave when he was working. She looks at us like we are her sons. Just like her girls.

I then took a look at Alvin. He didn't look very interested in TV at the moment. He looked very deep in thought. He's probably thinking about Theodore. He began to have this look of anger on his face. So he definitely is thinking about Theodore.

I moved on to look at Brittany. She looked very worried and concerned as she looked at Alvin. I could tell she cared about him. And I know she is worried about Theodore too. She treats him just like her brother. As does Theodore looks at her like she is his big sister.

Next was Eleanor. She looked like she wasn't paying attention to anything. Poor girl looked so worried about Theodore. I know for a fact that she likes Theodore. And that he likes her back too. It would be no surprise if they hook up when he makes it...IF he makes it.

And last, but not least. I set my eyes on the most delicate flower sitting next to me. My best friend, Jeanette. Who I have grown to like. And now love. In anyone's eyes she looked like a mess right now. But in mine she was the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eye on. I knew she was worried about Theodore. And maybe even Eleanor.

"Are you OK, Jeanette?" I asked her slightly worried about her.

She only looked at me sadly. "I-I'm just so worried, Simon. About Theodore, about Eleanor. I know she likes Theodore. And it's hard for me to see her like this. And I know Brittany feels the same way." She looked down at her hands on her lap.

I moved my arm over her head and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Hey. No matter what happens just know I'll be there for you. I don't want anything to happen to you Jeanette." I told her softly.

"Do-do you think Theodore is going to make it, Simon?" She asked me as she slowly turned her head towards me.

I didn't want to let hers or my hopes up. I sighed and stared into those beautiful purple mixed with blue eyes. "I-I don't know Jeanette. One can only hope." I told her.

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. My heart automatically sped up and I slowly moved my hands to her waist hugging her tight as I rested my head on top of hers.

I wanted to spend forever like this. Knowing the girl of my dreams was in my arms made me feel much better than before.

"Hopefully Theodore will be OK and everything can go back to normal again. Well, almost normal again." She told me.

We were both like this for a few more minutes before the phone rang. Miss Miller went to answer it. We all looked at her as she answered.

"Hello?"

We all looked at each other before turning our attention back to Miss Miller.

"Oh OK. Alright I'll tell them. Bye now." She put the phone down and turned to us.

"Who was that Miss Miller?" Eleanor asked.

She looked at all of us before she sighed. "That was Dave."

I felt so nervous now. What did Dave want? What's going on?

"What did he say?" Brittany asked her.

She smiled. "Theodore is alive and well."

We all took a loud sigh of relief.

"So we can go see him?" Alvin asked her hopefully.

She nodded. "You may see him tomorrow morning. Opening times are at 10:00. We are leaving at 10:30."

Since it was a Saturday tomorrow that gave us a lot of time to spend with Theodore at the hospital.

"Now kids. Go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. And you all need your sleep." She told us.

She didn't even need to tell us where to sleep. We knew ourselves from the sleepovers we have at each other's house. The girls and Miss Miller would be sleeping in their own bedrooms and we would be sleeping in the spare room.

I couldn't wait to see Theodore again. And I know neither could Alvin or Eleanor. And of course Jeanette and Brittany.

**YAAY! Theodore is OK! :) Review!**


	5. He's okay

Jeanette's POV

It was the next day and we had got up and did our regular routine before getting ready to go to the hospital to see Theodore. I could tell Simon and Alvin were excited about seeing him and eager to know how he is doing. I know Eleanor feels the same. And of course Brittany and I want to know how Theodore is doing. He is like our little brother.

We rushed into the hospital and made our way to the receptionist. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked looking at us.

"We are here to see Theodore Seville. Do you know where he is?" Miss Miller asked her.

She turned to her computer and typed something and then clicked on a few things before looking back at us with a smile.

"Ah yes, he is on the fourth floor, D2." She told us.

We all thanked her and rushed to where the stairs are with Miss Miller leading. But before we could take the stairs Alvin and Brittany stopped her.

"Wait Miss Miller!" Brittany called out to him.

She looked back at her. "What is it dear?" She asked her.

"Here's the lifts Miss M. We can take it instead of running up those stairs." Alvin told him as he pointed to it.

"Oh right. Thank you deary, come on kids, let's go." She hurried us to the lifts.

I pushed the lifts button and waited for a few seconds before it opened. Luckily there was no one in there so we all made our way in without having to squish ourselves pass everyone.

As soon as we got to the right floor we exited the lift we looked over at both directions before seeing the big signs saying D1 and D2. We needed D2 so we made our way to the receptionist on the right side of us and she looked over at us smiling.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked a similar question to the one on the ground floor.

"Well, we are looking for Theodore Seville" Miss Miller told her and she turned to the computer.

"OK then, if you would like to wait for a minute please." She told us as she started clicking and typing then turned to us with a smile.

"Well, he is in room 70. Just follow the red arrow on your left side." She told us as she pointed to the red arrows on the floor that showed us the way we have to go down to.

"Thank you." Miss Miller smiled at her before making her way down the corridors.

I stuck by Simon in case something happens. I hate being in hospitals. Just the thought of blood made me feel sick.

As soon as we got to Theodore's hospital room Miss Miller opened the door for us. Eleanor was the first out of us to rush inside and make her way to Theodore's bed side.

Dave was already inside sitting on one of the chairs there. He looked over at us. "Glad you can make it guys" He told us.

"Of course we could make it here Dave, Theodore is our brother." Alvin told him before making his way on the other side of the bed opposite where Eleanor stood. Brittany went and stood by his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile which he returned weakly.

"What did the doctor say about Theodore?" Miss Miller asked him.

Dave sighed. "Well, apparently he should be waking up at any moment now but he still hasn't yet." Dave told her sadly.

"Don't worry Dave. I'm sure he will wake up soon enough." Miss Miller told him as she rubbed Dave's back comfortingly.

"Oh Theodore, just look at what that thing did to you." Tears were forming in her eyes again as she held his hand in hers.

I made my way behind her and rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down.

I could only imagine how she must feel right now. If that was Simon lying on the bed right now I would have been in the same position as her too. I'm sure Brittany feels the same way about Alvin. I know that between all their arguments and fights they have had they care for each other deeply.

I took a look at Theodore. He was lying emotionless with his eyes closed. He had a breathing mask on and was thank God breathing.

Simon and Brittany also moved to Theodore's bed. Simon was standing beside me with a pained and upsetting look on his face.

I could tell he was finding it hard to see his little brother in this state. I lay my hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile which he returned weakly.

"You okay Si?" I asked him.

He only sighed and turned his head to the floor. "I just can't stand seeing Theodore like this." He told me.

I gave him a weak smile. "I know. But things will get better. You'll see. He will wake up." I assured him.

And as if on queue Theodore began moving.

We all gasped. "Dave, Miss Miller! Look, Theodore's moving!" Brittany told them.

They both rushed to his bed side and took a look with their own eyes. Their eyes widened when they saw him move.

"I'll go get the doctor." Dave told us as he rushed outside to get the doctor on duty.

A few seconds later Dave came in with the doctor and she looked over at Theodore.

"Well, it seems like he is waking up from his sleep. Give him some space." She told us.

We backed up a bit and Theodore's eyes soon opened. He looked around the room with confusion. But soon his eyes laid on us.

"Hey guys, what happened?" He asked us.

The doctor smiled at him. "Mr Seville, how are you feeling from the last time you woke up?" She asked him.

"I'm feeling a bit better now." He told her.

She nodded and looked down at some papers she was holding in her hand.

"Well, we examined you to see the damages done to you and so far you have healed amazingly fast. Usually it takes about a week for the damages to heal. You are very lucky and I'm happy to tell you as soon as the damages are fully gone we will examine you again and then you will be released." The doctor explained to Theodore.

He only nodded again before groaning from the pain he was feeling.

"Why does my head hurt?" He asked the doctor.

"Oh don't worry. The pain will come and go. But you will be fine by the end of the week." She told him.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." He smiled weakly at her.

"No problem." She told him before turning and leaving the room.

Simon and Alvin immediately threw their arms around Theodore and hugged him tight.

"You gave us quite a scare bro." Alvin told him.

"Yeah. There was one point where we thought we actually lost you." Simon told him wiping his eyes with tears that threatened to spill.

"Well, I'm fine now. Just can't wait to get out of here." He told us.

"Yeah. Well, we'll be glad to have you back home with us Teddy." Eleanor told him still holding her hand in his.

As soon as she noticed her eyes widened and she slightly blushed. And when Theodore noticed his eyes widened and he blushed while smiling a bit.

I couldn't help but smile and feel happy for my sister. I looked over at Brittany who was smiling at them too. I could tell she feels the same.

We stayed with Theodore until the hospital was almost closing time for the visitors. We all said our final goodbyes and hugs to Theodore and Dave who would be staying with him again and we left back to our house.

It would be nice to have Theodore back home. After everything that had happened, I just hope nothing else bad happens to us. But right now, I'm just glad Theodore is okay.

**Well, there you have it. Thank God Theodore is okay. But what do you think is going to happen next? Review.**


	6. Too Late?

Theodore's POV

It's been a whole week since my attack happened and I was finally released out of the hospital. Thank God too. I didn't think I could take it over there. The hospital food was terrible. And that was the first time in my life that I had actually hated a kind of food before. Yuck. I think I still have the horrible taste in my mouth. I felt like I was going to vomit any minute.

I layed back on the couch and held my stomach. I tried to block out the thought of the food there. It was just torture. But I had to eat something. So I ate it anyway.

"Are you okay Teddy?" Eleanor asked with a worried expression as she began rubbing my back gently.

That made me feel relaxed that I didn't feel like vomitting any more.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a bit sick all of a sudden. But don't worry. I'm okay now." I reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure." I told her.

She sighed. "Alright. If you say so."

Suddenly Alvin and Brittany walked into the room. They had smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys what's up?" Eleanor asked them.

"Oh nothing. Britt and I just thought that you guys might want to hang at your place and maybe even hit the pool there." Alvin told us as he smiled widely at Brittany which she returned.

"Oh. That sounds like fun. Don't you think so too Teddy?" Eleanor asked me gently while smiling.

I blushed a bit as she looked at me smiling that smile of hers. "Yeah. I guess it does sound fun." I told her smiling back at her shyly.

"Great. We'll see you boys there then. Come on Ellie. We need to get ready before the boys come over." She told her as she grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the couch.

"See ya Teddy." She waved to me as she left.

I waved back. "Yeah, see ya."

As soon as they were gone I saw my brother smirking at the corner of my eye.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled a bit. "You like Eleanor."

My eyes grew wide. "What? No, no. That's- that's silly. She's just my best friend and-" I was interrupted by another chuckle.

"Oh Theodore. No need to be so defensive about it. I know you like her. It's pretty obvious you do." He shrugged his shoulders looking at me.

I looked down shyly. "Is it that obvious?" I asked him.

He shook his head laughing. "No. I mean Eleanor can't see you do so no. It isn't." He told me.

I sighed releived a bit. "So are we going to get ready or what?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course we are." He told me as he went upstairs with me trailing along behind him.

We got everything we need for the pool and we all left with Dave coming with us.

As soon as we got there all three girls were in their swim suits and were just about to get into the pool.

"Hey girls." Simon greeted them as he went to talk and swim with Jeanette.

"What up Britt?" Alvin asked her smirking as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Alvin, you already saw me a few minutes ago." She stated.

He only laughed a bit and smirked again. "So?"

I looked over at Eleanor and she waved at me smiling. I waved back at her and approached her.

"Hey Ellie." I greeted her.

"Hey Teddy." She greeted back and giggled. "Do you wanna come in?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure." I sat next to her at the edge of the pool and we both went in.

I shivered as the cold water shocked through my body and made me shiver. "It's cold." I stated.

She smiled at me. "Yeah. It is." She agreed with me.

"Hey guys. I got the perfect idea on what to do!" Alvin announced grinning.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah. We're doing it now." He told him as Jeanette giggled.

Alvin glared at him. "Yeah. Duh Simon that is why we're in the pool right now. I meant I know we can do _in _the pool." He hinted.

We all looked at him in confusion. Brittany seemed to be the only one who got what he was talking about. "Oooh, great idea Alvin!" She giggled jumping up and down a bit in the pool.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Boy are you guys thick. I'm talking about having a..." He splashed some water over at Simon.

"Hey!" Simon yelled.

"Water fight!" Alvin announced as everyone then began to splash one another with water. We did that for a few minutes before we were all out of it.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." I commented as Eleanor began to giggle at what _I _said.

"Yeah. And you would too. You weren't the one being ganged up on by your best friends sisters and brothers!" Simon told me angrily wiping his face and glasses with his hands and couphing up some water he accidently swallowed.

"Hey. It's okay Si. They were only trying to have some fun." Jeanette told him placing a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down and smiled at her.

Before anyone else could say anything Dave and Miss Miller came out with some refreshments.

"Who wants some?" Miss Miller asked us as her and Dave placed them on the table.

We all immediately got out of the pool and to the table. We each got our drinks along with Dave and Miss Miller and began talking with our counterparts as Dave and Miss Miller went back inside.

But then suddenly, I noticed Jeanette head back into the pool. She was staring at it closely. I was suddenly confused and went over to her.

"Jeanette?" I caught her attention and looked at me. "Are you alright?" I asked her a bit worried.

She was quiet for a few seconds before giving me a small nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Is something wrong?" We heard a voice ask behind us. We turned to see Simon approach us with a curious expression on his face as he looked at me then back at Jeanette and then at me again.

I nodded. "Yeah. Everything is okay. It's just that Jeanette here..." I didn't have to go on. Simon understood what I was saying and moved his head to look at Jeanette.

"Are you okay Jeanette?" Simon asked her gently.

Again, Jeanette stayed silent looking over at the water with a sort of worried expression.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked her again but a bit worried this time.

She once again looked back up and at Simon. She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said.

"Jeanette. I know you. There's something wrong. Please tell me." He pushed gently.

She sighed. "Yeah. It's silly. But I feel like there's something in the water." She told him.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I got a bit scared and tried to find out what it was." She told him looking a bit worried.

Simon looked at me with a look of concern. I only shrugged at him. He sighed and turned back to Jeanette.

"It was probably your imagination. See, there is no sound coming from the water." He assured her.

"But Simon. I heard a noise. It was coming from the water." She pointed at the water.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked approaching us.

Simon sighed. "Jeanette heard something in the water." He told them.

Jeanette stomped her foot. "That's because I did hear something in the water. I did." She insisted.

"Well maybe it was your imagination Jeanette." Alvin told her as he came up to us after overhearing.

"It was not. I really did heard a noise." She told us.

"Jeanette. We understand that you heard something but maybe it was all in your head." Brittany told her gently.

She sighed and looked over at Simon. "You believe me. Right Simon?" She asked him hopefully.

He only stared at her for a few seconds. "I-I don't know Jeanette. Maybe it was your imagination and you were hearing things."

She looked dissapointed at him and looked at the ground. Then she looked over at the pool and sighed again. "You know what, maybe you guys are right. Let's just get in the pool and swim then." She told us.

We all nodded and turned to the pool ladder to go in. Jeanette went in first. She seemed like she was hesitating as she went in.

But as soon as she got in and Simon was about to get in the water began moving...a lot.

It came to the point where the ground started shaking and Jeanette began panicking.

"Help! Help! What's happening? What's going on?" She cried out to us as she tried to reach out for the ladder to get out of the pool.

But then something really terrifying and unbelievable happened. The water formed into what looked like a hand made out of water and attacked Jeanette.

"JEANETTE!" Simon, Brittany and Eleanor yelled out.

My eyes were widened and I took a shaky step back. I didn't feel like being attacked a second time. But Jeanette was in trouble so I was hoping she would be okay and get out of there.

I turned to look at the others. Her sisters were crying. Both me and Alvin went over to them and pulled them close to us. I rubbed Eleanor's back in hope she would calm down.

"Shhh. Ellie, she'll make it. You have to have faith that she will make it out alive." I whispered in her ear.

She began crying in my chest. "Oh Teddy!" She hugged me tightly and I returned the hug.

Brittany was no different. She was holding Alvin tightly around his waist with her head on his chest as she cried. He seemed happy and worried. Happy that she was holding him and worried because I know he hated to see her cry.

I looked over at Simon. He had tears running down his face as he stared at the water.

"Simon? What's going on?" I asked him hoping he knew.

"I don't know. But Jeanette isn't coming back up for air. I have to go down and get her." He told me wiping his tears.

"What? Simon, are you crazy? It's bad enough Jeanette is down there we don't want to risk losing you too!" Alvin told him.

"Well, I'm sorry Alvin but I don't want to lose _her_. She means too much to me! I'm going down there and I'm going to get her." He told us firmly as he took his glasses off and put them to the side. He then wiped his face from the remaining tears left and jumped in the pool.

I was terrified. Terrified of Jeanette's life and terrified of Simon's. I mean, what if it was too late to save her? Will she make it?


	7. My hero and lover

Brittany's POV

I was crying as I held on to Alvin. I couldn't watch. I wanted my sister to be safe. I hope she is and I hope Simon can save her before it is too late. It was bad enough that one of us was attacked and now suddenly another one of us has been attacked? What is going on?

"Alvin..." I whimpered as tears fell from my eyes. Alvin dried them away.

"Britt...everything is going to be okay. Simon will get her out of there." He whispered to me.

I looked up to him with my tearful eyes. "What makes you so sure?" I asked him.

"Because...if I know my brother he won't give up on your sister like that. He really cares and loves her." He told me.

I looked deep into his eyes and he looked back in mine. I could tell he was being honest. So I nodded. "I just hope she makes it." I told him as I buried my head in his chest.

"Yeah. I hope Simon makes it too." He told me as he held onto me tightly giving me that safe and secure feeling like nothing bad will happen.

We spent about a minute just waiting for one of them or hopefully both of them to come out. But I was starting to lose hope as I looked into the water helplessly.

I heard whimpering. It was coming from both Theodore and Eleanor as they held each other tightly. I knew they were both scared. I was too. And I'm sure Alvin is as well.

Suddenly after about a minute there were bubbles in the water. I gasped. "Look!" I got their attention.

We stared at the water with wide eyes and in hope that Simon has Jeanette and that they were both okay.

Suddenly Simon shot his head out of the water and started breathing heavily. But where is Jeanette?...

"Simon?! Are you okay?! Where is Jeanette?" Eleanor asked him as she ran towards the edge of the pool and looked at him worriedly.

Suddenly, he started pulling on something that appeared to be heavy out of the water.

My eyes widened as I ran to the edge of the pool and stood next to Eleanor. "Jeanette! Oh my gosh, Simon please tell me she's okay!" Words can't even explain how scared I was about my sister's life.

Both Alvin and Theodore went to help Simon, who was holding Jeanette, get out of the pool.

As soon as they made it out Simon laid Jeanette down and he started breathing heavily. He must be so tired after trying to save my sister.

"Are you okay man?" Alvin asked him as he put a hand on Simon's wet shoulder.

He looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm. Fine." He said breathlessly.

"But is Jeanette fine?" Eleanor asked no one in particular as she knelt down to Jeanette.

"Yeah, she is. She has to be." Simon looked at Jeanette's lifeless body as he felt her pulse.

"Give her some room!" He started shooing us back away from her as he performed CPR.

We all just stared at them in amazement as he tried to give Jeanette some air.

Both me and Eleanor had our eyes on Jeanette hoping she would wake up. And Alvin and Theodore were both focused on Simon as they watched him perform it.

Finally after several minutes of trying to get her to wake up she came to and started splattering water on the floor as we all sighed with relief.

I can honestly say right now that I have never been so scared in my life knowing that there was a chance that my own sister could have died.

I ran to my sister, as did Eleanor, and we gave her the biggest hugs ever.

"Oh, we were so worried!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"From now on Jeanette, you are going to be kept a very close eye on by me and Eleanor! We do not _ever _want to experience the feeling where we almost lost you again!" I told her in a relieved but stern tone.

"What-what happened? The last thing I remember was...getting in to the pool..." She looked at the both of us.

"What happened?" She asked us. She looked so confused and so worn out.

"You drowned Jeanette! And Simon got you out!" Eleanor told her as she pointed to him.

I nodded. "Yeah. And he also performed CPR on you and saved your life!" I teased gently.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "CPR?" She started to blush.

I giggled at her and nodded smiling.

She looked over at Simon who now had calmed his breathing down and like Jeanette, was worn out.

"Simon?" She said softly getting his attention. He looked up at her. "Yes Jeanette?"

Both me and Eleanor gave them some privacy as we stood up and walked over to the boys who were now sitting on the chairs. We all looked over at Simon and Jeanette who were now talking to each other.

But then we saw Jeanette smile widely and threw her hands around Simon's neck. "YES!" We heard her shout out.

I looked over at Eleanor then at Alvin and Theodore. They were confused and so was I.

But then my eyes widened. "Oh. My. Gosh." I pointed to Simon and Jeanette and all three of them looked with their mouths drop and their eyes wide.

There about a few feet away from us was Simon and Jeanette...locked in a kiss!

Who knew they would be the first to get together?! I was so happy for my sister and I'm sure Eleanor felt the same. As did Alvin and Theodore for Simon.

They finally pulled away from each other and got up and walked to us smiling widely.

"You two are..." Alvin couldn't finish his sentence as he stared at his brother in shock.

Simon smiled at Jeanette and she smiled back as he nodded.

"You're together?" Theodore was just as shocked as Alvin.

"Yeah. We are." Jeanette smiled happily.

Eleanor got off her seat and started jumping up and down happily. "I am so happy for you!"

I laughed. "Yeah Jeanette. Who ever knew that you two would be the first to get together?" I smirked at her as she and Simon blushed.

"Well...Simon did save me and I am so thankful for that. And so that makes him my hero and lover." She looked at him smiling.

He blushed and they hugged as we all cheered for the new couple. I just hope the same will happen between Alvin and I soon.


End file.
